Genderbend One-Shots!
by Phantom Butcher
Summary: Our favorite RWBY characters getting into some antics, only this time, they trade genders! Join them on various encounters with one another when swapped sexes and clashing personalities go toe to toe!
1. Ruby and Male Weiss

**Ruby and Male! Weiss- Love at first Contact**

Ruby had finally landed in Beacon, the mythical place, similar to Camelot, a place that every aspiring hunter and huntress plans or wants to be at, and the stories were true. A castle like structure complete with a fountain and a statue with the four maidens, and a moat! This battle school was immediately the best place she's been to in the history of forever, she gawked at the many passersby and their weaponry, almost drooling at the mouth she spouted at her sister in gibberish revolving around the many arms and armaments being toted around "whoa there sis!" Yang caught herself a whining Ruby "there just weapons."

" _Just_ weapons!?" Ruby was offended… somehow "but, they're an extension of ourselves, they're apart of _us!_ " She could burst at the seams with excitement "they're so cool."

"Well why can't you gussy up your own weapon, aren't you happy with it?" Ruby whipped out the weapon that she was born with and had been tinkering with ever since she could hold tools in her hand, Crescent Rose was her other half, the one thing aside from her sister that she knew would never abandon her. Inanimate yes, but if it could talk, she knows that they would be the best of friends "of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, but I just like seeing new ones! It's like meeting new people… but better." Yang rolled her eyes as she pulled down Ruby's hood "c'mon Ruby, why don't you go out and try and make some friends of your own?"

"But" Ruby took her hood off, never realizing how little she was, she took off the hood as the sun was like a flash bang "why would I need friends when I have you?"

"Well" just like that, a group of kids surrounded Yang and they jetted off spouting incoherent nonsense "wait!" Ruby was disoriented, questioning Yang and her motives, also where dorms might be, because those airship rides are _long._ Ruby lost her balance and fell over in what felt like suitcases, _hard_ suitcases she might add, cramming themselves in all the wrong places on her back making for an uncomfortable landing "what are you doing!?" She heard a rather regal yet shrill voice right next to her ' _perfect'_ she thought. Ruby dug herself out of her suitcase grave and looked up; attempting an apology, but what she saw stunned her like an actual flash bang. A boy, roughly around her age dressed in pure snow made clothing, a suit so sharp one could cut themselves on it if they're not careful, the boy's hair was just as bright and bleached as his suit, and underneath those bangs were some very clear eyes. But those eyes did not look happy "well!?" He said tapping his foot at her "well, I.. uh, er."

"You do realize the damage that you could've done here right!?" He snatched up a suitcase as Ruby still stumbled around her linguistics "this is pure dust mined and manufactured from the Schnee quarry!" he went on and on about some things that Ruby rightly didn't care to much about. But what she _did_ care about was his face, his beautifully perfect face, highlighted only by a scar on his left eye, and she wanted to know if he had more markings ' _ah! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!'_ Ruby regained some consciousness, trying to block out the fire he was spitting at her "are you braindead!?"

"I, um, I-I'm really sorry!"

"You could've caused a practical _nuke_ to go off! You do realize that right!? You _do_ know what dust is right!?" He started shaking around a vial of volcanic dust, and some of it got out, and with her luck, some of it came wandering over to her delicate nose. He still went on a rant, but Ruby was paying more attention to the fact that she was about to sneeze fire, and she did, all over the poor boy. His suit was now stained black 'great _first impression'_ now that this happened, Ruby is most likely dead to him "ugh!" He rubbed some of it off his suit, and luckily it came right out. Ruby liked that, but she didn't like it at her expense, she got chewed out enough when she was a kid "that's _exactly_ what I was talking about!"

"I'm really, _really_ sorry about all of this!"

"Idiot, what are you even doing here!? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon!?"

"Well, I-"

"This isn't a normal combat school, you're not fighting wooden dummies in your backyard, and we're here to kill monsters, so be a _tiny_ bit more careful!" Alright, this man may be a living, walking, talking, breathing masterpiece, but he is _not_ allowed to call her an idiot, not with that tone anyway

"Look I said I was sorry _your highness!"_

"It's heir, actually" a woman, about Yang's height, but dressed in _all_ black, Ruby pushed aside the questions of whether or not she was dying of heat stroke as the woman approached with a bottle of that dreaded fiery dust "Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy and dust in the world."

"Finally!" The man called Weiss said, chest out, hands on his hips "some recognition."

"The same company with some shady labor forces and some _very_ questionable business partners."

"How dare you!" Weiss was now the one who could not find the words, Ruby started giggling, whoever this woman was, was a _godsend._ Weiss only snatched the bottle of dust and stormed off "I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called, but like she knew, he didn't answer "so, what's-!" The woman walked off, not even giving a glance at little Ruby Rose. With a _great_ start to the day, she collapsed onto the hard sidewalk, looking into the oceanic sky she said bitterly "welcome to Beacon." She shut her eyes hoping that a meteor would miraculously shoot down and hit her, ending such a bad day, shadows covered her eyes and met the boy who threw up on the ship, then threw up after the ship landed "hey." He said with a smile, his eyes weren't as blue as dear, sweet, caustic Weiss's "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby" she took his extended hand "you're the one that threw up on the ship right? Then threw up _after_ the ship ride?"

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

She found herself in the auditorium after a delightful, and also weird, waltz with Jaune, he's funny, but… he doesn't seem like much of a combatant "So how's your first day little sister?" Yang wrapped an arm around Ruby, who was not happy "Oh, should we start with when my big sister ditched me or should I lead off with me exploding?" Silence, Yang smiled "explosion please" Ruby then went on to recall the events that happened after Yang's absence, Yang making a myriad of expressions, needless to say the events did intrigue Yang "he was cute but I _just_ wanted him to stop yelling at me!"

"Hold up, rewind a sec Ruby."

"You!" Ruby squealed and leapt into her protectors arms, her protector being Yang of course "it's happening _again!_ "

"You're lucky we weren't blown into the sky!"

"Oh my god you really exploded" Yang let down her sister "it was an accident" Ruby repeated three or four times before a manual was shoved into her face. At first it took her a second, but Weiss went on another rant that Ruby blocked out, only looking at his amazing features that a master craftsman chiseled out of stone. She only wonders what other items might be chiseled ' _no! no! no! Bad Ruby! Bad!'_ again she shook herself out of the stupor "you really want to make it up to me?"

"Yes!"

"Then read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look" Yang cut in, saving Ruby from more embarrassment "sounds like you two got a rocky start. Why not a do-over?"

"Yes! Perfect!" Ruby cleared her throat and extended her hand "Hello Weiss Schnee, I am Ruby Rose, it is a pleasure to meet you, would you like to hangout? We can go shopping for school supplies." Weiss looked at her hand, then at Ruby, then back at her hand, then at Yang, then at Ruby, then at Yang again, then at the hand once more "no" he said and turned around. Ruby's heart sank, and she didn't show it, she's been pretty good at that over the years. When she was about to try and plead with the boy the headmaster, Ozpin, called attention to the ridiculous amount of students in the room, big tall, young, old, it was a bit inspiring to see all of this individuality. Either way she just stared at the stage pretending to listen to Ozpin, not that she does that on a regular basis, but this time, she just had other things on her mind. Still, this is the _last_ time she'll be caught up in something that doesn't pertain to school, this is her life now.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

Night had fallen fast, Ruby managed to change into her pajamas quickly and quietly and without prying eyes of other girls, it's just _so_ weird to change in front of strangers. Not that it's anything they haven't seen, she just knows that some of them like to gossip, or create gossip, and she will not be the root of either one. Yang flopped down next to her bedroll "it's like one huge sleepover."

"You and I both know that dad would have a heart attack from all of these boys."

"I wouldn't" her eyes lingered to all of the shirtless boys across the room, Yang purred, but her expression changed to grimace "anyway, what're you doing there?"

"Telling all of my friends at Signal what Beacon's like."

"How _cute!_ " Ruby threw a pillow at her "shut up Yang! _I_ didn't get to bring my friends along, I feel weird not knowing anyone."

"What about Jaune?"

"He's cool, but I don't know him that well."

"Well what about Weiss?" Ruby's thoughts were constantly under attack by the cutest perfection that walked the earth, everything from his snowfall hair to his thick scar to his bright blue eyes, though she could do without the attitude. Still, she's never really been interested in boys up until this morning, she doesn't know why though, and if she asked Yang about boys Ruby would _never_ hear the end of it ' _is this what dad meant from 'changes?'_ Ruby felt a push on her shoulder "what?"

"I've been calling your name for like two minutes" Just as Ruby was about to respond in walks Weiss wearing nothing but pajama bottoms, and just when she couldn't have it any worse. There he was in all of his stonework glory, a defined figure everything from his broad shoulders to his ripped abdomen, he unfortunately put on a tank top, but that didn't stop Ruby. Lucky for her she has a photographic memory "Ruby!"

"What!?" Ruby threw another pillow at her overbearing sister "what are you staring at?"

"N-nothing don't worry about it!"

"You're face is all pink, did someone flash you?"

"No! I swear it's nothing Yang trust me just forget about it."

"What'd you see? Hottie trotting?" Ruby buried her face in her pillow as Yang looked in the direction Weiss is "no way" Ruby wanted to scream, are screams still loud if they're in a pillow? "you have the hots for the Schn-" one more pillow and Yang got a full look at her baby sisters face, flushed pink and as angry as she could make it, which wasn't very angry looking "why?"

"I… I don't know I just…" Ruby faceplanted into her pillow once more, thank goodness she brought so many "Ruby, it's not bad alright, you just gotta talk to him." Ruby gave her the look "y'know, saying that out loud I realize how hard that could be."

"Ya think?" Of course Ruby was in quite the conundrum, she doesn't know the first thing about talking to boys, but if she powers through Yang's teasing _maybe_ she can learn a thing or two. But this boy isn't ordinary, he's stuck-up, arrogant, and rude, three things she does not find attractive, yet for some reason she is attracted to what is supposed to repulse her. She felt like throwing up "Ruby it's fine, you can like whoever you want."

"I don't want to like him, he's so mean and… and pretty."

"What?"

"What?" Ruby cleared her throat "anyway, it's getting awful late, we should hurry up and go to bed! Big day tomorrow and all!" She tossed herself under the covers with no resistance from her sister, Yang must've thought that enough is enough, and it's something Ruby really doesn't go through all that often. Sure she thought a boy every now and then was cute, but nothing ever blossomed, with him though, she can sense that their destinies were intertwined one way or another.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby was on the cliff top, the rules of the team being read aloud by Ozpin as well as some other rules, she ignored most of it looking at the boy who stole her heart at first glance. His steeled concentration as he prepped himself for a spelunk in the emerald forest ahead, she watched in awe as he wrapped his crisp white gloves and settled his wrinkle free fedora on his head. She felt heat rise to her face as his ensemble was complete, and that _weapon_ of his made her weak in the knees, he stepped foot on the platform as he was now combat ready. He glanced over at her and Ruby couldn't maintain eye contact, she whipped her head forward in an effort to remain unseen ' _now's not a time to talk to him anyway'_ she convinced herself with a valiant nod. Ruby looked at her sister, with confidence she put on a pair of shades and again she was ready "begin" she heard Ozpin say, and in an instant she was knocked into the air. Farther than most everyone, wrapping herself skillfully around a tree she landed with grace, she brushed off the dirt and looked around ' _alright'_ she thought, and should've listened to the headmaster. Something about an artifact, that much she remembers ' _stupid Weiss and his attractiveness!'_ she cursed the boy and walked forward, or what she thinks is forward, all the while thinking of what's to be done. First thing's first, if anyone is going to be on her team it'll be her sister, and with some hope and a bit of luck, Weiss will be to ' _I shouldn't want him on my team'_ she attempted to convince herself again ' _but I want him on my team.'_ Ruby was at an internal war, should he or should he not? That is the ultimate question, Ruby pondered these thoughts but a howl seemed to catch her attention, the familiar cries of the Beowulf mean that the Grimm are officially on the attack. Sister absent and no Weiss in sight, she can't just sit idly by if someone is in actual danger, she sped through the forest locating the howl's origin, she ground herself to a halt and found refuge in a bush. Doing recon she saw that the wolves were in a pack circling their prey, an unskilled huntsman would find themselves panicking and begging for mercy. Ruby saw who they pounced upon, and she figured that fate had decided things for her.

Weiss was knocked back into the center, and Ruby's heart skipped a beat, without another word Ruby bounced off the trees and leapt into the air, aiming at the Grimm that would dare try a swipe at him. She managed to connect with her strike, but the tree next to her burst into flames, caught off guard the Grimm struck back, she ground to halt connecting with Weiss "pick and call your targets next time I could've killed you!"

" _You_ pick and call your targets!" Ruby countered, Weiss was about to summon a rebuttal, but the Grimm called their attention once more. Ruby reloaded and was alert, preparing her second flurry of attacks "time to leave!"

"Wha-" before she could get a word out Weiss pulled her away and they ran for the hills, luckily the fire grew out of control so the Grimm wouldn't follow, they managed to gain some moderate distance, they stopped for a breather "what happened? That was supposed to be easy!"

"Well if _someone_ you were a bit more cautious, and the called out her attacks, I would not have turned the forest into a campfire!"

"Hey!"

"I'm just as surprised as you, for someone who likes to chat; I would expect them to talk a bit more in a confrontation!"

"Well _excuse_ me your highness; you looked like you needed the help!"

"I didn't! The situation would've been handled if you would've just stayed out of it, or at least picked another target!"

"By all means do tell me how you would've handled it! Oh wait, nope, don't say a thing, I've got your tactics, you would roast some Marshmallows!"

The two bickered back and forth like an old married couple, and each time they got in each other's face Ruby wanted to lean in and kiss his, the cheeks, the lips, every last bit of his face covered in smooch marks. Ruby started to get a little flustered at the thought of them making out in the forest together, but by the look of her opponent's face he was most definitely not thinking the same thing, and if he was, he was really good at hiding it "enough!" He called, and they stopped. Weiss regained his composure pinching that perfect bridge of his nose ' _stop it! Now is not the time!'_ blue met silver as Weiss looked at her up and down. Ruby again felt a little hot under the collar "just try not to be so reckless from this point forward understood?"

"Who are you giving me orders?"

"Obviously the brains of this operation!"

"As if! I'm not dumb enough to light a tree on fire!" Once more the argue machine was kickstarted as they were at each other's throats. When he spoke, Ruby paid attention to his ticks and quirks on his face. Like whenever he was verbally beaten he would suck his teeth, or when he was winning (or thought he was winning) he would have a blank expression. He sneered whenever there was backchat, little things like that. Ruby adored it all ' _I shouldn't adore it, but, how can I not?'_ They eventually stopped arguing, and walked in silence, every so often Ruby would steal a glance at him without his knowledge of course. She enjoyed it, and she hopes that deep down in that rottenly amazing core of his, he did to.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Through your strong willed efforts and the acquisition of an artifact, you four will be partnered from now until you earn your diploma. From this point forward, you are known as team RWBY" with an applause it echoed all around the room, and Ruby could not be more elated. Not only is she the team leader, not only is she on a team with her sister, but she is the team leader, on a team with her sister, _and_ on a team with Weiss ' _this, this is what victory feels like.'_ Looking at her team which she will lead to victory (hopefully) Yang patted her on the back and inflated her ego a bit, Blake, her new friend by force also gave her a thumbs up. The only one that seemed to have a problem with it is Weiss, which Ruby didn't know how to feel, Yang and Blake managed to walk away conversing about whatever. Deep down Ruby was jealous that her big sister was able to make friends so easily, but Ruby had to try, the shy redhead approached "well, congratulations, you got your wish."

"What wish?"

"Being on a team with me" Ruby wondered if the heater was on "also, if I do recall I remember you calling me… what was it? Ah yes _cute._ " Ruby pulled her hood over her face, no doubt her cheeks resembled the cape color so well, it blended in perfectly. Weiss mocked her with laughter, and Ruby's heart could explode, she will simultaneously die from a heart attack and embarrassment. She was left speechless, hoping that the boy will be gone when she lifted her veil, when she did, she was dead wrong. Weiss was standing there still, cocked head and a smug look; Ruby had enough "what do you like?"

"Pardon?"

"I…" she needs to think a bit more before speaking "I… wanted to get you a gift, to celebrate our new friendship and all." Weiss only chuckled at her "oh darling, you can't afford what I want" she received a shake of the head. Although it wasn't exactly a break up, it felt like one, she wanted to tear up, fall to the floor, and admit utter defeat. She turned to watch him walk away, Weiss turned and gave her a wink, and at that instance Ruby was filled with determination! She is the daughter of Summer Rose and Tai Yang Xiao Long! She has decimated countless hordes of Grimm! She built her weapon with her _own two hands!_ She will most certainly _not_ be defeated by a silly little boy who's got a chip on his shoulder, a chip that she is going to fill! Ruby marched away towards the direction Yang and Blake went, they were sitting on a bench together near the statue just chatting. She produced a confident pose grabbing both of her teammates attention "uh, hey Ruby" Blake said "something on your mind little sister?"

"You two talk to boys right?" the girls looked at each other, swapping some confused looks "uh, yeah for the most part I guess. But they talk to me more then I talk to them" Blake shrugged "men are dumb."

"Ruby, you know I've talked to men, where is this coming-" Yang nodded and realized the situation "I get it."

"What's to get?"

"Well dear Blake, our little leader here has a huge-"

" _Tiny"_ Ruby interrupted " _a_ crush then on our one and only brash and rude boy blunder, Weiss Schnee."

"The heir?"

"Thank you for broadcasting my situation Yang." Ruby spat, regardless she was right "yeah, I need advice" she sat in-between the two of them "what do you need to know Ruby?" Ruby answered with a heavy sigh " _everything._ "

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby took several notes before classes officially started, Yang said that one way to a get a boys attention is to, and she quotes 'flaunt what you've got' not only is that not Ruby's style, but let's be real, she has very little to flaunt. Though the compliments from both girls were appreciated, she still was not necessarily convinced about that. The next tip was 'the best way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach' which is solid advice, provided one can cook, and Ruby cannot cook, the closest thing to culinary arts experience that she has is making a bowl of cereal. So, that's out, _way_ out as a matter of fact, nonetheless she did receive some solid advice from her peers, one in her ball park was gifts. Traditional masculinity claims that men don't really like gifts, and if they want something, it'll be along the lines of video games, weaponry, tools, or bad-ass belt buckles, all of which she likes as well, but _of course,_ she falls for the one with the expensive tastes. Weiss, from what Ruby has witnessed, likes the finer things in life, glimmering accessories, finely tailored clothing, those being the ones within her price range, the others being incredibly expensive cars and things of the higher caliber. Ruby decided that she was not going for all of that, mostly because she has very little income, and she doesn't want to be in debt until she's thirty, no, something from the heart, something she'll know he'll like. But the question still stands, what does he like? _Really_ like? Ruby was intent on finding out, so, using her super sneaky stealth skills to tail her target after she got her sister and Blake to stop and chat with him. Ruby overheard the conversations they had, and she saw the restraint that they had when Weiss said something pretty irritating. Ruby knew she owed them both big time after all of the trouble they've been put through, Ruby managed to catch various snippets that would peak his interest, those snippets included, but were not limited to, artistry, fine dining, plays, fine literature, and many other snazzy but achievable gifts that won't kill Ruby's already small wallet. Airship tickets are _not_ cheap and she had learned that the hard way, but still it didn't rock her determination, he said he liked art, so that's something she can do. Ruby figured out that she can't draw that good unless it's on a blueprint design for a weapon, but she can sculpt pretty well, and luckily Art was her first class of the day!

Ruby delved into her creative side, sculpting and molding something, what, she didn't know exactly what it was, but it was something. She made points, cut out shapes, and started folding over bits and pieces, until it started to resemble some sort of… thing. Ruby scratched her head; looking at the piece of clay it sort of resembled a snowflake of some kind. Blake told her about Weiss and her origin, the boy hailed from Atlas, and Atlas has snow, made up of snowflakes, it was befitting, but it had to be _perfection._ Ruby nodded, it was the best she would have to do "Ms. Rose!" The teacher, whose name is unimportant and Ruby really doesn't care for "huh?"

"Have you been paying attention?" Ruby shrugged, it was _art_ class, a rather mediocre one at that, in reality this is an elite huntsman training campus, not a fine arts college. And it's not like the other students listened to her anyways, they talked and doodled and did other things, like Ruby, they were here for huntsman training. Regardless, Ruby painted the clay piece and fired it in the kiln, now usually clay needs to wait for about two to four hours for it to dry, and then be baked for a day. Ruby was impatient, and Ruby wants to give this heartfelt trinket to Weiss as soon as possible, she placed the clay in the kiln and shut it tight. She tampered with the dials, she did some expert math, the room temperature was seventy five degrees, and it would take three hours, adding another one hundred degrees, it _should_ dry quicker. Ruby fired it up, and she heard the snowflake start to burn, she jumped up and down, getting antsy, her scroll buzzed and she looked to see her big sister texted her ' _whaddya doin Rubes?'_ Ruby furiously tapped on the screen ' _making Weiss a gift.'_

' _ooooo, what is it?'_

' _I'll show you when it's done'_ the kiln dinged ' _it's done'_ Ruby grabbed a mitt and pulled the clay piece out, it was… thicker then she would've liked, but it was still recognizable as a snowflake. The bleach white was dimmed down, and looked ready to crack. Ruby sent a picture to Yang ' _neat'_ Ruby didn't know how to take it, so she ignored it, and cradled the little creation like a baby, she was happy, and she hoped to the maidens above that Weiss would like it.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

It was the limbo of classes now, and everyone had Mr. Port's class, she rushed over delicately holding her art and feeling a black hole start to form in her stomach. Ruby's mind turned against her flooding it with thoughts of Weiss taking the thing she worked hard on, slamming it on the ground, stomping it into a fine dust, and telling her that there will _never_ be anything between us. Ruby slowed down, and eventually stopped, looking at the cracked snowflake, dim, burnt, and pudgy, she withdrew a shaky lungful ' _well, to late to go back now'_ she didn't want to throw it away. Ruby was a hoarder for her own creations whether big or small, she forced her feet to step forward and round the corner, her heart was threatening to burst as Weiss and all of his glory entered the class room. The redhead took a big gulp, and moved slowly but firmly towards his direction, she made eye contact with Yang and Blake, both giving her a slight confidence boost with a thumbs up. Ruby went in, small puddles of students talking about something Ruby didn't care about, and she spotted the familiar head of snow, Ruby's breathing suddenly turned rapid and off, some students gave her a shifty look, but Ruby didn't care. Every step threw off her heart beat and created a numbness in her arms and legs, finally she approached Weiss's lane, he was to busy concentrating on note taking even though the class hasn't even begun yet, Ruby trotted slowly and sat down next to him "hello Ruby" he glanced over to her, but took a double take. "Are you… alright? You look pretty ill."

"I-I…" Ruby took one last big gulp, and shoved the little trinket in his hands "what's" he didn't say anything as he looked at the clay formation, inspecting it like a diamond, his face was blank as Weiss looked to Ruby for an explanation, she gathered some confidence, or what few scraps are left of it "I-I made it for you, it's a gift."

"A gift" he mumbled looking at it again, not saying anything, not doing anything more then just looking at the now ugly piece "I understand if you don't like it."

"Actually Ruby I-"

"I put it in the kiln for like ten minutes after I just made the thing so."

"Ruby, it's-"

"Did you know that clay is supposed to dry for up to four hours before being fired? Weird I know."

"Ruby, I like-"

"I don't really get it myself, but I'm not a geologist, Remnant is weird don't you think?"

"Ruby!" Weiss gently grabbed Ruby by the shoulders, and Ruby could melt like chocolate in a pocket of a one hundred meter runner on the hottest day in the summer time after hours of training "it's fine, I like the snowflake." He said with a smile and looked at it once more "you…" Ruby's brain was on overdrive attempting to decipher what he said "you like it?"

"I do, it's nice to get something handmade, I think it's very sweet of you to do this" Ruby's little heart couldn't take anymore "and, if you would permit me, and I'd like to repay you." Ruby's mind dived into the gutter ' _stop! No! Cease and desist!'_ she concentrated on pushing those intrusive thoughts down "h-how?"

"If you would like, we can go out for a nice dinner and a movie later today" Ruby's face matched her skirt, she got a date with possibly a god in human skin "Ruby?" Weiss called, Ruby refocused and nodded, not trusting her words at _all_ "well, after we get settled in our dorm, I'll take you out."

"O-okay" her voice cracked and she clamped a hand over it, the act caused Weiss to chuckle that perfect chuckle of his, she faced forward face incredibly hot and body slightly trembling, possibly the most nerve-wracking moment of her entire life. She watched the teacher move out and about rambling about some useless garbage, but Ruby didn't pay attention, she just thought about the glorious moment that will happen later today. She scored (or rather, just let it happen) a date with the man who immediately grabs her attention, weakens her knees, forms knots in her stomach, and steals her heart more than any grandmaster of weapons or hot teacher ever could.

Ruby was glad she made the switch to Beacon.


	2. Male Blake and Female Sun

**Male Blake and Female Sun- Chance**

The classes were done for the day, and Blake enjoyed winding down by sitting in isolation with a good book in his hands, the day had been rather wired compared to regular school days. Ruby attempting to blend into student life bless her heart, she's making progress, but ever so slightly, Weiss being… Weiss and her 'royal' moments affecting everyone around her. Whether or not Weiss is oblivious to this influencing is unbeknownst to Blake, nonetheless Blake is not exactly fond of Weiss when she's in one of her regal moods. Yang's insatiable appetite for puns grates on everyone's nerves, sanity, and patience simultaneously; Blake deduced that causing verbal pain to her surrounding peers is her semblance, and not that flashy and fiery one that she summons whenever a sliver of hair is cut. God help the barber who snipped off her hair when she was young, Yang must've forced the man or woman to quit. Blake pushed all of that away, and focused on her book, one she's been wanting to read for quite a while actually _Inmate 4859,_ a story about the wars of old and one young mans decent into the never ending abyss, betrayed by the people he once called his own, he pushed aside his hatred for them and proceeded to start a riot inside of the prison, causing chaos, and saving countless lives. He was getting to the juicy bits when something golden caught her attention, a tail was projected above the table resembling a shark below the waters surface, and Blake could feel the veins forming on his head. Just a _moment_ of peace is what he wants, is that too much to ask? "why _hello_ there Blake" Sun Wukong in her attempts to act as sultry and seductive as possible, but alas, it only made her sound a bit foolish. Deep down though, Blake enjoyed her company, she was funny, caring, and sweet, and Blake also would never admit that she was in fact a bit adorable, but only a _bit_ "hello Sun." Blake attempted to dissuade the monkey with disinterest, but she can't take a hint, either that, or she has iron persistence behind her "whatcha doing here all by your lonesome?" Sun took it upon herself to sit _directly_ in front of Blake, on the table of all places "I just wanted to depressurize from today is all." Again, Blake didn't want to be rude, but he would very much like to be alone "I hear ya, it has been a weird day hasn't it?"

"It is a Friday, and you know how students love their weekend" Blake forged on through the book despite the distraction sitting on the table "I do love not going to school."

"I can tell, when's the last time you've been in class Sun?"

"Oh y'know, Monday."

"Of what month?"

"Septemboctodecejanufebruary?" Blake chuckled; Sun whipped her tail back and forth and snatched the book straight out of Blake's hands "hey!"

"What are you reading?" Sun scanned the book while Blake pouted "it's a war-story."

"Ooh, does it have fiery explosions? People in a life and death struggle? The sole survivor fighting off hundreds of dudes with nothing but a pistol and a dull knife!?"

"Slightly about the second one" Sun frowned and tossed the book over her shoulder, Blake got up and dove for the book "come on Sun!"

"I'm bored, let's do something"

"Sun, I wanted to be alone for a bit"

" _Pwease?"_ Sun latched herself around Blake's waist; Sun resembled a five year old right now "Sun…"

" _Pwease!?"_ Sun was silenced by the librarian wandering around, the old hag looked at what was going on and walked away shaking her head, the two Faunus couldn't hold in a laugh "alright Sun, if it'll make you happy." Sun gasped "you… _care_ about me?" She lay down on the table in a very dramatic matter "oh what a happy day it is for little old me!"

"Sun, get up; you're drawing attention to yourself."

" _What a happy day!_ " This time Sun was silenced by a number of students working hard and studying "Sun."

"Yes dear?"

"Get off the table, and we'll go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, you're probably right, these guys aren't any _fun_ " Sun stuck her tongue out and lead the way to the exit, once outside of the library Sun hopped on to her scroll "so, what did you want to do Sun?"

"I, am currently looking for a restaurant" Blake was about to say that she wasn't very hungry, but her stomach growled "and _you're_ hungry to, so, if you have any ideas do feel free to shout them out."

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be just fine" Blake wasn't very picky to begin with, as long as it was tasty, she didn't mind "okay, so, there's a place in uptown that's pretty good, how do you feel about Mistral food?"

"It's good" even though after a day it sat like a rock in his stomach, but if it would please Sun and get her out of Blake's hair for a moment he would eat a fried boulder "alright! After that, we're playing laser tag."

"Laser tag?" Blake didn't enjoy activities that made you sweat profusely, but nonetheless, it still sounded like fun "you sure you want to play laser tag after you eat?"

"Of course! Gotta keep my girlish figure somehow" Sun giggled as they began walking out of the school "did you happen to make it to the last class of the day Blake?"

"I did, why?"

"Everyone's favorite snow angel told me that there was a pretty important test coming up, and I need to take it and pass if I want to keep my sub-par grades up."

"What makes you think that I'm going to give you my notes Sun?" In a flash Sun was in Blake's face, catching him off guard "because you _like_ me?" Blake cleared his throat, Sun's golden bangs were highlighted by the blue shimmer in her eyes, needless to say, it made Blake uncomfortable but in a good way "I may _like_ you Sun, but that doesn't mean you're going to get a free ride from me."

"Yang gave me her notes, but I want yours!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm puh- _retty_ sure that you take, like, ten times better notes" which is true, no one got to the top of the social ladder without putting in hard work "that may be true, but you're going to have to prove it to me."

"Oh?" Sun wiggled her eyebrows, her tail taunting Blake "how would you like me to prove that Blake dearest?"

"By attending classes" Sun's expression dropped and stamped her foot, it's true what they say, some girls are cuter when they're mad ' _oh stop, she's not…'_ Blake didn't want to have an internal war, Sun was a friend, and that's that "that's not fair Blake!"

"How is that not fair? If you want to get some passing grades you'll have to put in the work!"

"You and I both know that I have a problem with schoolwork!" Sun seemed to be actually get upset over this, and Blake didn't know if he should continue to push her buttons, or stop and defuse the situation "alright Sun, I'll give you my notes, but you have to promise me that you'll start taking this a bit more serious. Ozpin was pretty generous in letting you in mid-semester." Sun waved it off, but it did indeed hit home on the girl "yeah, yeah, I know, it's just that it's so… _boring._ "

"I know, it is difficult and tedious, but it's not impossible" Sun smiled and embraced Blake, nearly taking the lad down "thank you Blake."

"Don't mention it" he squeezed in a tinny voice "now, let's get something to eat, all of this talk of school makes me want to leave more."

"Now you know how _I_ feel on a daily basis!"

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

Blake and Sun sat at a booth talking the day away, though Sun was doing most of the work in the conversation "sometimes, I really hate that motherfu-"

"Ah! Language Sun!" said woman stuck her tongue out "it's a free country; I can say what I want."

"It's not very ladylike though."

"Do you… Not, like it?" Sun bashfully murmured, fiddling with the bits of the napkin she tore up from boredom, Blake took note that Sun was just adorable whenever she did anything ' _and stop_ right _there brain'_ Blake nodded "I'm, not a fan of such harsh language."

"But you use it when you're angry!"

"Yes, but do I get angry very often?" Sun opened her mouth, then shut it again "I rest my case."

"Yeah, yeah, you're _perfection_ in _form_ and _movement_ " Blake snorted, but as Sun said those words her skin was tinted pink, again, Blake couldn't think of anything more adorable "hey there!" the waiter came up to the table "can I start you guys off with something?"

"Tea for me" Blake answered, Sun shrugged "I'll have tea to."

"Two teas coming right up!" The waiter cheerfully walked away "you don't drink herbal tea Sun."

"Never too late to start huh?" Sun lifted the spoon with her tail and put it underneath her nose "what do you thinketh of my fineth moose-stache!" Sun's voice dropped comically, and said it possibly _the_ worst accent she could summon. Blake couldn't hold it in and started laughing, he snorted, and that caused both parties to be infected with a fit of giggles, soon whatever one tiny thing Sun or Blake did was immediately followed with hysterical snickering. They attracted attention from numerous other customers, some whispering on how cute they were together, which caught Blake's attention. Sun was someone that Blake went to a lot whenever he had a more then rough day, she cheered him up, she was his shoulder to cry on, and it was vice versa. Outside of Velvet, they were the few Faunus in Beacon academy, and that's what drew them together, strangers with an affliction, a supposed curse, that drew them together. In reality, Blake was approached by Sun after outrunning the law, and the two (rather, Sun forced it) became fast friends "oh my _gosh!_ " Sun said after catching her breath, _finally_ "you're to funny Blake!" Sun coughed, Blake shook her head "a man can try can't he?"

"Indeed, _and_ he can succeed" the tea arrived, and the waiter took their orders, again the waiter practically sprinted to the back, Mistral people must value efficiency. Blake took a sip and the tea warmed him right up, she looked up to see that Sun was… struggling, in carrying the tea cup "oh, ouch!" She was trying hard to not spill it "Sun."

"Y-Yeah?"

"There's a handle" Sun gripped it delicately with her thumb and index finger "thanks, saved my hands."

"Don't mention it" Sun awkwardly sipped the tea "mm" she said with a bitter face "tasty."

"I can see, you know you can get a soda if you want."

"Yeah, but I'm getting one because this tea tastes like butt, and _not_ because you told me to."

"You know what butt tastes like?"

" _You_ try having a dorm with three other men! It smells like so much butt in our dorm that it gets stuck in the back of my throat!" Blake bit back a laugh, but some of it escaped "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just wish they were more like you."

"How so?"

"Well, they clean up after themselves, and they clean themselves, and Neptune and his _ridiculous_ bragging about talking to women!"

Sun went on a tangent about her roommates, Neptune being Neptune, talking about his conquests against woman, which kind of made Blake a bit sick, did Neptune ever try anything with Sun? ' _What am I thinking, they're like brother and sister'_ still, it didn't seem to get out of Blake's mind for whatever reason "and don't get me _started_ on him and Weiss!"

"Are they a thing?"

"He wants them to be a thing, but his _coolness_ is getting in the way, I swear, that boy cares more about what people think of him than he cares about breathing."

"I would advise him to proceed with caution; the dance didn't go as planned with those two from what I recall."

"By the way, that was _really_ fun; I never knew you could dress so sharp! I nearly cut myself on your suit."

"Oh stop, _you_ were the one that surprised me, I didn't think dresses were in your nature."

"I should start wearing those more often, I felt so _free_."

"Let's stick with shorts for now; you do a lot of jumping and hanging upside down."

"Fair point, don't want just anyone to see my underwear" Sun winked at Blake, who immediately shot the menu up in front of him "so, what do you want to eat?"

"I can think of something" Blake gulped, but Sun was actually looking at her menu, which let Blake breath a bit ' _why am I getting so wound up about this? About_ Sun _of all people?'_ Blake was warned by Yang. Yang told him that one day that these types of feelings will, at random, invade Blake's mind and sense, clouding them, making him look at Sun in a new light, in a way that Blake would've never thought about beforehand. Usually Sun would be irritating at this point, driving Blake furiously up the wall, ranting about this, making snide remarks that drove itself under Blake's skin, but recently her antics have been rather… adorable, for lack of a better word. Her untamed hair matched her wild and live-in-the-moment attitude made Blake's heart rate spike a bit, and of course, Yang and her hidden wisdom proved itself right again, Blake was officially catching feelings for Sun "what are you gonna have Blake?"

Pools of pure blue peered directly through Blake, and he would've frozen had the waiter not came in and saved the day "what'll you be having today?"

"Oh, uh…" Blake scanned for the first thing "the iron spinefish please."

"Perfect, and for the lady?"

"I will try, you're Bull-Hog steak, with fries, and could I have a coke instead of this butt tea?"

"Uh… sure thing miss." Sun and Blake thanked him and watched him walk away "it's always fun when you tell an outsider insider jokes isn't it Blake?"

"Indeed" Blake smiled, well, it was forced, he didn't really know how to go about telling Sun his newfound emotions, should she even be told? It might rupture the friendship, it might _end_ the friendship, and Blake wouldn't know what to do without having his daily dose of Sun "Blake!"

"Huh?"

"You okay? You spaced out a bit there."

"I'm just, not feeling good."

"Well, if you want we can go back to your dorm instead of doing the other thing that I already forgot."

"No, we can go do something after we eat, there's still daylight to burn."

"You do have a point monsieur" the two continued to chat about nonsense, all the while Blake thinking of _numerous_ ways to try and tell Sun his feelings, most of the scenarios ended with Blake losing someone dear to him.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, that was a good choice don't ya think?" Sun rubbed her stomach, both of them were full to burst, and now needed something else to do, wandering around Vale can get bored fast "so, what else did you want to do Blake?"

"Didn't you want to do something along the lines of laser tag?" Sun shrugged "to be honest I just want to hang out with you, laser tag involves more than two people last time I went there… I _think_." Blake felt heat come to his face, feeling honored that Sun wanted to spend time with him along "well, what else is there to do at this hour?" It was getting rather late, orange started to invade the sky as the _actual_ sun started to set bringing forth the broken moon hazed by the clouds "that… is a good question, uh, oh!" Sun snatched a flyer "I completely forgot that the carnival was in town!"

"Is it?" Sun showed the torn piece of paper, stating that they were indeed in town "c'mon let's go Blake!"

"That's on the other side of the city"

" _Pwease?_ " Again, Sun summoned those irresistible eyes of hers, coupled with a lowered tail, no man could resist "fine."

"Yay!" Sun grabbed Blake's hand, and Blake would've melted had he stopped moving, after about two blocks of walking, Sun stopped and looked directly at Blake "Blake, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, why?"

"It's just that you've been acting super weird ever since we left the restaurant, you're usually not so… nervous" Sun put a hand on his forehead "my gosh you're burning up!"

"I'm fine, really Sun I-It's nothing."

"Nothing my _butt_ , I'm surprised that you're still standing, let alone walking" Blake watched as she went on another rant, the way her lips move, her eyes bent in concern, and her once shrill voice turned heavenly, Blake's never been in love before, he left that to the story books and borderline soft core porn that he read. Blake never believed love was a thing that could happen to people like him, someone who did horrible things weren't rewarded with affection, and they were supposed to be punished, scorned and only doomed to a life in hell. But here he stood, alive, healthy, with three sisters he never knew he wanted, and a girl that he's fell head over heels for, he's expecting fate to strike him down where he stands "… So I think it's best for you to just go back to bed."

"Sun."

"Yeah?" Blake wasn't in control of his body, he lunged forward and planted a kiss on Sun's lips, no restraint, no pre-planning, just embracing, and Blake felt Sun's own arms snake around his neck, deepening it. Blake heard fireworks, or rather, a stray bottle rocket hit the largest armory in Atlas, causing such a display, he felt himself get light-headed, and they both slowly broke away, looking directly into one another's eyes "wow." Sun giggled, bearing that perfect smile of hers "that was… _wow._ "

"I-I know what you mean it… it was pretty amazing" Blake couldn't a smile of his own, Sun cupped his face "do you know… how long I've been wanting to do that?"

"I… thank you, for waiting Sun."

"I would've waited a lot longer" Sun bit her lip "I want to do that again" Sun latched herself on Blake, wrapping her smooth legs around his waist and peering into his eyes, they once again connected at the lips. Blake could get used to something like this, in a way, he has been studying the art of affection ever since he could read, and he's glad that Sun felt the same, beforehand Blake's mind screamed at him to not do such a thing. The fear of rejection outweighing the pressure of regret, but he's glad that he took such a chance.

He could tell, they'll be happy for a long time to come.


	3. Male Weiss and Female Neptune

_Hi everyone! I'd like to apologize for the long hiatus, life and school like to get mixed up in my pastime and I appreciate all of you waiting, anyway, enough gab! On with the show!_

 **Female Neptune x Male Weiss- Scent of a Woman**

Weiss awaited outside of the bathroom, it was a Saturday and he usually likes to start his day off right with a nice hot shower followed by a decent breakfast, the only problem being that he has to share said bathroom with not one, not two, but _three_ girls. Usually it's filled with the overbearing and corrosive scent of perfume, not to mention he nearly cracked his head open because of the asinine amounts of shampoo and conditioner that is always left in the tub. And the… feminine sundries, that are left lying about makes him rather uncomfortable, he misses having his private latrine, it was so clean, so _crisp,_ now it feels like he's just bathing himself in mud. The impatience was growing as he finally let out a barrage of fists on the door "whoever is in there, you better hurry up!"

"Will you _please_ give me a minute!" Yang called, _she_ was the worst, her and her ridiculous hair, the blow drier was going for a solid ten minutes now, no way her hair is still wet; Weiss had half a mind to shorten it some himself. But he knows better, Winter was the same way "it's been _fifteen_ minutes Yang!"

"Shut up! I have a lot of hair!"

"Then cut it!"

"How _dare_ you Weiss Schnee!" He heard the blow drier fall to the ground, and Yang flung the door open, he expected her to wear a towel, but nope, Weiss immediately looked away "you know how I feel about people touching my hair!"

"Y-Yes I do, just please hurry up I feel repulsive not having taken a shower yet."

"Wait. Five. _Minutes._ " And with that, the door slammed, and he was left to his own devices again, out of the blue, Blake handed him a cup of coffee "thank you."

"You're welcome; one can get tired waiting for the bathroom to open up." They took a sip together, Weiss and Blake never saw eye to eye during the beginning of their relationship, but overtime, and some thorough convincing, Weiss warmed up to the Faunus. Usually he would shun them, but he's had a different outlook, or is starting to have one "who's in there?"

"Yang."

"That explains everything."

"Indeed, but can I ask you something Blake?"

"Shoot."

"Why do women, take so long in the bathroom, she's been in there for well over half an hour."

"That's… hard to explain, some girls take longer than others, if you were born one maybe you would understand a bit better."

"I have a sister, but she didn't take _this_ long."

"I _can_ hear you two out there!" Yang flung the door open once more, this time she was nice enough to wrap herself in a towel "it's free your _majesty_."

"Finally you recognize me and my royalty, only took you several months" Yang grunted and sped off to her room to get dressed "thank you for the coffee Blake."

"It'll be in the microwave when you get out; Ruby was going to go get breakfast for us." Weiss nodded and dove into the bathroom ' _oh sweet maidens'_ he leaned on the door, but he was assaulted by various scents of fruits and chemicals, so much so his stomach flipped. He really needs to pay someone to install a vent or a window, looking at the sink it was completely decimated with razors, three different blow driers, a straightener, pounds of makeup, and various other womanly tools ' _I need a vacation.'_ Don't get him wrong, their the sisters he never knew he wanted, but all of the femininity can grate a man's nerves, not to mention he rarely gets a moment of peace inside of his own dorm, but he doesn't need to think about that now. What he _really_ needs is to wash up; yesterday's events had him sweating like a mad man, eliminating Grimm in a simulation room followed by team exercises followed by physical conditioning followed by sparring, too tired to pick up his feet properly.

With Glee Weiss jumped into the shower and proceeded to wash all of the grime and grit away, feeling reborn, he smiled feeling the dirt wash out of his hair and covering his body in cleansing soap. After about five minutes he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and dressing himself, ten minutes flat he was cleaned, dry, and dressed, and he asked his question again, how and why do women take so _long_? He approached the blonde, who, by the way, most likely took damn near an hour in the bathroom "see how long that took Yang?"

"Don't test me Schnee" she bit, Weiss stopped prodding the beast "where's Ruby?"

"She went to a restaurant to pick up some breakfast, why?"

"I can't wonder where our team leader is on a Saturday?"

"No" Yang said drinking her coffee "never took you for someone who liked coffee Yang."

"I don't, I'm just hungry." Weiss gave up, seeing Blake dressed and nearly out the door "and where are _you_ going Blake?"

"Sun wanted to meet up for a bit, is that a problem _dad_?"

"I would just like to know where my team is at is all."

"It's a Saturday Weiss, not a battleground."

"Mind if I tag along? I've been cooped up in this school for what feels like days."

"Yeah, if Yang is fine being left alone?" Yang shrugged "I have ways of entertaining myself."

"We know Yang" Weiss began "we heard your 'entertainment' last night!"

"You know what Schnee!" Weiss hopped out of the room before Yang could get a hold of the boy, Blake shook her head "you have some brass Weiss."

"I never realized the joy in messing with people, and now, I do" Blake giggled and lead the way to the rendezvous point where she would meet up with Sun, Weiss liked the boy, the monkey was alright in his book. Though sometimes his pranks were a bit more then Weiss could deal with

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

"And, that's why I don't really like being in a dorm with a boy" Blake finished, Weiss didn't know if he should feel insulted for himself, or for the entire male gender. From what Blake just explained, some men are pigs, but women aren't without their faults either, and the two went back and forth about which gender was superior, though it was all in good fun… mostly. "Well, at least we arrive to events on time."

"If that's the case, please tell me where Sun is" he was about to be cornered, but, Sun wandered around in looking for his favorite Faunus "right there." Blake waved him down "you got lucky Weiss."

" _Sure_ I did" Weiss saw the cheerful chimp wave back, but he noticed that a rather eccentric looking girl was with him, but with hair that blue she should be happy looking "hey Sun!"

"Blake!" The two hugged, and Weiss got a good look at the girl, she had a relaxed demeanor, hands in her pockets, nonchalantly looking around the room as the monkey and the cat talked to day away, forgetting about the third and fourth wheels "y'know Sun" she spoke, she had a very soothing voice. It was deep, but not masculine, it was very… proper, for a lady of her stature "I _am_ still here."

"Right, sorry" Sun cleared his throat "Blake, Weiss this is my bestest friend Neptune."

"Oh _stop_ you" Neptune gave Blake a smile and a nod "well, Neptune this is my teammate, and my somewhat friend."

"Classy Blake."

"Weiss Schnee" Weiss gently gripped her hand, and he felt a charge course through his limbs, something strange, tricking his body into thinking the heat was on "Neptune" she said with a small smile "the pleasure is mine Ms. Neptune."

Weiss let go and he felt the shock leave his body, he racked his brain trying to decipher such a feeling, or if he even experienced something remotely like that before, none that he could remember "well, now that we're all here, what's the plan for today Blake?"

"Do you remember the date?" Sun was in trouble, he played it off well, but a woman knows these things "it's the… uh, tenth?"

"The fourteenth, do you remember what you promise me?" Again, Sun looked as if he had a gun to his head, Weiss couldn't stop himself from chuckling along with Neptune next to him, something about her giggle made his stomach turn, in a good way of course. Weiss turned his attention back to the episode being performed "yeah… I do."

"No you don't."

"You're right, I'm sorry" Blake shook her head with a disappointing sigh "well, you _promised_ to take me to the premiere of that new movie."

"Right!" He stopped dead, Weiss took this opportunity to talk to Neptune "is Sun always this…"

"Airheaded?"

"I was going to say forgetful, but I like yours a lot better" Neptune giggled again, but she only gave a shrug as her response "usually he's pretty good with remembering important things, but with Blake, you can see he's…"

"Airheaded?"

"That's the word" they shared a tiny laugh amongst each other "are you a student at Beacon Ms. Neptune?"

"Nope, but I plan on transferring, Haven academy has been pretty lackluster as of late."

"Really? You're from Mistral?"

"Born and raised there, it was alright" she shrugged it off "I like Beacon a lot more."

"How so?"

"Besides the fact that this has the highest graduation rate out of all of the academies, I saw that foodfight with you and Blake and the others" Weiss cleared his throat and awkwardly adjusted himself, not really wanting anybody to know about how he practically ruined the very cafeteria they are conversing in "yes, I hope that it was a good first impression?" Neptune gave a smug smirk, arms crossed and hips cocked "I'll say, you were very good with that swordfish."

"Oh… well, thank you."

"Sure thing" they turned to see that the two Faunus were missing, both Blake and Sun has apparently ditched them "well, that's fantastic" Weiss complained "ah well, who needs them?"

"I believe we don't, do we?"

"You're darn right, we can have fun by ourselves" she emphasized the word 'fun' and gifted Weiss with a wink and a simper, he felt a bit hot under the collar "did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, on the subject of movies, I figure we could go and see one, it _is_ the weekend, and last time I checked we have fun on weekends am I right?"

"You're not wrong."

"Alrighty, you're driving."

"What makes you think that I have a car?"

"Please, a _Schnee_ without a ride? That's like a chef without a knife."

"Point taken" they continued to spew nonsense, laughing and smiling at each other, all the while Weiss was feeling these strange waves of temperature differentiation, even though it was a cool fall day he was boiling. His stomach was throwing itself around like it had a mind of its own, not to mention that sometimes he would babble like an idiot when his vocabulary is limitless. Nonetheless Neptune seemed to not mind, or ignore it, or spend time with him because she had nothing else better to do.

Weiss suppressed these feelings down until he could get a solid grasp on what they exactly were, maybe one of his teammates will tell him, if _they_ even know what he's going through.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

The pair wandered through the city of Vale, parading through shop to shop talking about mundane and uninteresting things, but to Weiss they seemed interesting. To be completely honest he's never had much experience with women, more specifically dealing with the feelings he's getting, the odd sickly hot-cold feeling that overtakes his entire body. The awful pit that twists in his stomach and makes him want to throw up, but not _actually_ throw up, these feelings he hated and wanted to go away, but the only way for them to go away would be to part from Neptune, but he _also_ likes being around Neptune, the human body is weird "hey Weiss!" Said heir turned at the mention of his name, and saw Neptune in all of her glory. Her alluring blue hair, smooth voice, porcelain skin, it made those abhorrent feelings come back again "what do you think?" Neptune revealed herself in a deep blue dress, a shade deeper from matching her hair, it highlighted her figure fantastically, Weiss felt himself get a bit hot wondering what was underneath the clothing, and him wanting to know what was underneath made him all the more warm "it looks very flattering Neptune, you should get it."

"I should, shouldn't I?" Neptune played with the frills of the dress, eventually finding the tag "but I can't."

"And why not?" Weiss snagged the price tag, and it was a ridiculous amount for a piece of fabric, near two hundred dollars for a seemingly simple dress "oh my."

"Yep, it's one hundred and eighty dollars _more_ than I'd like to spend" Neptune frowned "damn, I really wanted this to, ah well, there's got to be something else around here that's nice and cheap."

"Would you like me to hold onto it whilst you look around?"

"Oh you're such a gentlemen."

"I do try" Neptune giggled that perfect giggle, hopping into the changing room his pocket buzzed, and it was Blake on the scroll. He frowned, but answered "hello _Blake_ "

" _I can see that you've figured out Sun and I, uh, disappeared_ "

"I did, but I must thank you."

" _Okay, might I ask why?"_

"You've given me a moment with possibly _the_ most attractive woman I've had the pleasure to accompany."

" _Don't know exactly how to take that, so I'll just say you're welcome_ " Weiss chuckled "now, I do have a favor to ask while you're out and about."

" _Sure._ "

"Could you possibly pick up something for stomach pains?"

" _Not feeling to well?_ "

"I don't know what it could possibly be, ever since I started walking with Neptune I found myself queasy and not at one hundred percent" Blake snickered, Weiss was flustered "is something funny Blake?"

" _I'm sorry I just… oh Weiss, you're so oblivious._ "

"Oh _am_ I?"

" _Indeed, what do you feel?"_ Weiss described his symptoms to Blake " _you like her._ "

"I'm sorry?"

" _Weiss, you like her, you like being around her, you like looking at her, you like talking to her, as long as it involves Neptune, you're going to keep those feelings._ "

"So… how do I get rid of them?"  
" _As scary as it seems you can try asking her out, but that's completely up to you, you guys just met._ "

"We've been having a good time so far" Weiss snuck a glance at Neptune surfing through a hanger of dresses, Neptune looked back and gave him a smirk, Weiss felt the heat turn on in his face again " _so, what've you got to lose?_ "

"Nothing except my pride" Weiss drew a sharp breath "alright, wish me luck."

" _You'll do fine, have fun!"_ Weiss hung up, and returned to his companion "any luck finding anything else Neptune?"

"I'm afraid not, maybe we walked into the expensive store by accident" Weiss chuckled "did you still want that blue dress?"

"Of course I do" Weiss said nothing, only revealing his card "you're going to buy it for me?"

"I will, but I have something to ask you first."

"Shoot" Weiss took a deep breath, collecting and organizing his thoughts, looking Neptune into the clear pools of blue that just seemed to warble and move in the light. Weiss smiled "I would like you to accompany me tonight, perhaps dinner at a nice place? My treat" he waved the little sliver of plastic, Neptune eyed the card, and Weiss, and the dress "I don't think I really need the dress" Weiss's heart immediately shattered, he tried his best to show it, but having everything happen so fast made him angry and sad at the same time "I see…"

"You didn't let me finish" Weiss sighed "I don't need the dress, I have plenty at home, and you don't need to take me out to an incredibly expensive place." Weiss smiled as Neptune grabbed his hand "a local diner would be just as nice, as long as my company is good" the two locked eyes again, Weiss always gets woozy when such a thing happens "I think I'll have a decent time."

"Good… I'm glad" Weiss and Neptune continued shopping around, not for anything, just to spend time still. Weiss was amped up on adrenaline, happy, elated about tonight, he managed to get a date, a date with someone he was immediately attracted to. In a time when everything is fairly bleak and the future is unsure, Weiss is happy to know that the little things make him that much happier.

That, and he might get his first kiss tonight.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

 _All RWBY characters belong to the soul devourer Rooster Teeth_


	4. Male Blake and Female Adam

**Male Blake x Female Adam – Shattered**

Blake sat away from all of the yelling and threats, coming specifically from the pint-size bomb and leader of the White Fang in this sector, Adam; a strange name for a girl but no one ever questioned her, for they met the wrong end of her blade. Blake shook his head flipping the page, hearing Adam strain her voice; she was going to regret it later. Apparently the scouting party that Adam sent out just returned, but they were caught, and had to fight their way out of some sort of human forward operating base. Making noise and potentially having them track the party back to the camp "kneel! _Now!_ " And that was Blake's cue, Adam was going to behead these poor men, she came close to 'making an example' of a former White Fang member. Thankfully, Blake just convinced her that they should just be exiled, and hopefully he can do it again. Blake left the tent and saw four men on their knees preparing for death, Adam hastily drew her sword "for treason against your brothers and sisters in arms, your punishment is-"

"Banishment" Blake called, all eyes were on him. When Adam was not around Blake was in charge, a trusted second in command and one of the only few capable of keeping up with Adam, they've fought in numerous battles and will continue to do so until the end times. Though they've been through a lot and their bond is tighter then blood, Adam still likes to remain in charge when she's around, and her authority absolutely _does not_ like to be questioned "this is none of your concern Blake." She snapped, lifting the head of an anxious man with the tip of her blade, the man's eyes begged for mercy "they endangered the camp and jeopardized our mission!" Adam argued "and for all of the lives they've potentially risked and all of the time and resources put into this one crucial objective, all of it nearly down the drain."

"I understand, but we don't need any blood on our hands Adam, the White Fang doesn't need this, and you know this" Blake challenged Adam, she never thought clearly when she was angry, especially when it was under her leadership "just give them the mark of dishonor, strip them, and send them out." Adam kept the blade to the man on death row, her mask concealing her emotions "stand and take off your clothing" they didn't hesitate, they would much rather keep their lives rather than their clothes. Once stripped to their underwear they stood at attention, Adam took her blade and gave a deep cut on their left cheek, three slash marks, enough to scar and bleed "you are not to return and tell your race that you have failed them, flee, and do not wear our colors again." They bowed, and ran into the Emerald Forest "thank you Adam."

"Come with me Blake" he was in trouble as Adam ordered everyone else to be prepped and ready to go by nightfall, Blake walked back into their personal tent. Adam threw something at Blake, or attempted to, Blake managed to catch the stress ball that Adam squeezed from time to time "why do you keep doing that!?" Needless to say the stress ball didn't work "you keep undermining my authority Blake! There needs to be an example made of these traitors."

"Adam you're overreacting, they didn't do anything, only got in a bit of hot water. Now I think _endangering_ the camp is different from them actually bringing back a small army and having us run away with our tails literally between our legs." Adam went on a useless tirade, she was usually a bit antsy when things were coming to a close, and who can blame her? She's worked hard getting this far, sleeping a solid four or five hours a day, no doubt there were bags under her eyes "you have to understand Adam." Blake gently put his hands on her shoulders, the fired up girl gave a huff "you let them off fine, and everyone at this camp will agree with you _without_ being threatened, they respect you."

"That they should" Adam spat sitting down, Blake clamped the tent closed "we're running this op Blake."

"I should hope so."

"I mean we're going to go and do this ourselves."

"Adam, no."

"Adam _yes,_ we busted our butts getting this far, it's only fair that we should be the ones doing it."

"Adam, you've collectively slept twenty four hours this week, surviving on nothing but energy drinks, coffee, and fast food."

"I feel fine" if only he could see under that damn mask, she's most likely exhausted "if you say so."

"I do, we go tonight."

"Then get some sleep."

"I don't need-"

"Please Adam, don't argue with me on this, you've been making a rut with all of your pacing, just lie down, and grab some shut eye." Again, Adam huffed "fine" she said sucking her teeth "just make sure no one disturbs me, or else I really will kill someone."

"As you wish commander" Blake gave a curtsy, which made Adam smile some, it was rare she showed such an emotion, but Blake liked it when she did, she wasn't a merciless robot, more of a freedom fighting Faunus that way "Blake." He halted and turned to Adam "do you mind… staying in here?" Blake looked puzzled "just so I can wake up at an appropriate time, p-please." Blake managed to catch the last part, a stutter? He didn't think much of it as Blake just took a seat in the tent, Adam faced away and took off her mask, taking rest behind a curtain. Blake resumed his book and made it clear to the guards standing outside that there should be no visitors, and if they are persistent, deal with them accordingly, a leader needs sleep to.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

Blake managed to get halfway through his book before the time was nearing, he decided against waking up Adam, she's been sleeping soundly for a while and Blake has been through this plan back and forth with both himself, and Adam. He exited the tent "sir" one of the guards acknowledged him "are we all set Guardsman?"

"I didn't leave the tent sir, but several other members came by and asked for you, they said that everything was in order."

"Good, thank you."

"Would you like me to wake Adam?"

"No, I'd rather you keep your head, when the time comes I'll wake her up" the guard rubbed his neck and nodded, Blake went on his way towards the others who have been working their butts off preparing for this operation. The objective was simple, raid the military station that wasn't too far from them, hence the scouting party, and Adam's almost uncharacteristic agitated behavior, usually she's a little bit cooler than most, but this is the first mission she's leading for the White Fang. Understandably she's wanting this whole thing to go off without any hiccups, plant insurgents inside the base, have the outside forces begin their siege, and the base will be overtaken within hours. They have great defenses on the outside, but the inside is 'soft' so to say, and they wouldn't expect an attack from the inside out, and Blake was proud when Adam both stepped up to take on this task and created the plan. Gathering manpower, weaponry, enough food and water to support her small battalion, Blake quintuple checked everything, to make sure Adam gets every little bit of sleep she can, so that way she's not so cranky. Looking to the sky it was close to night, he ordered everyone to set a perimeter, those that could see in the dark were further out and hidden in the trees. He hated doing this, but Adam would never forgive Blake if he went on without her, so he bit the bullet and went into the tent. Blake stepped quietly towards Adam and her rest spot "Adam?" He whispered outside of the curtain, but she didn't respond, saying her name three or four times, each louder than the last, and she still didn't stir. He took a deep breath, and entered the small corner, he took in the sight of Adam sleeping, she was comfortably curled up underneath the covers, shoes off, hair sprawled all over the bed, and sleeping peacefully. Blake was bitter that he's waking her up, he gently leaned down and shook her shoulder with the _utmost_ care "Adam" he said in a soft voice. "Adam, you need to wake up, it's almost time" she groggily shooed away Blake "let me sleep" Blake started chuckling "Adam, come on."

"Five more minutes" she rolled over and her eyes started to crack open, Blake held a smile looking at her unveiled face, she wears the mask to hide her emotions, but It serves another purpose. During her time in Atlas, she was a slave, tough and resilient, a Faunus has to be when she is just being used for labor. One day Adam was 'working' out in the fields, wrapped in thin layers to shield her from the cold, until an older Faunus collapsed next to her. Adam tried to tell the laborers that she's just not up to it now, the slavers talked of just offing her, but Adam wouldn't have it. She busted one slavers face and killed the other, for disobedience she was given an awful punishment, a mixture of chemicals were poured over her eyes, essentially blinding her, though they underestimated her adaptive nature. Adam proved herself by breaking free, and soon joining the White Fang, being an idol and an inspiration to Faunus around the world that it doesn't matter how hard you're beaten, but how fast you get back up. Adam blinked her pure white eyes, rubbing out the sleep, Adam grabbed onto Blake's arms "you know I hate it when you see me without my mask."

"Why?"

"Because I've got a hideous looking mark on my face."

"You look fine Adam" Blake moved the loose strands of hair out of her face, though Adam was blind, it was as if she was looking right through him "you're very beautiful."

"S-stop saying that stuff" Adam turned over "I wouldn't know anyway."

"Well, would you like me to describe how you look to me?" Adam stayed in position, unmoving, Blake took that as a sign to continue "Adam, you're a living painting, your scar is not hideous, it only accentuates how much of a strong, powerful, and tenacious. You've got perfect curvature, hair as red as wine and flows just as smoothly. From what I've seen, both working with you and as your friend, you've told the world time and time again that you will not be beaten; you will proudly brandish your sword and load your firearm, take aim, and fight, or go down swinging. You're alluring in both personality, and poise, and that's a very good quality to have in a leader" Blake went on a tangent, not realizing that he just complimented the poor girl to the point where her face matched the color of her sword "I-I… Um" Blake picked at his fingers. "Is…" Adam spoke in such an out-of-character tone, it was soft and squeaky, so unlike her bossy and authoritative tone "is that… true?" Adam turned over, again looking directly at Blake "are those your words?" Looking at Adam she was beet red in the face, Blake made the poor girl blush "well… Yes, I full heartedly believe what I said." Adam sat up and grasped her ankles "because" her voice cracked, like she was sick "Adam, are you alright?"

"No"

Adam's eyes started to track the linings in the sheets "I…" she hesitated, but Blake waited patiently "I've been having these… feelings" she turned to Blake, he had a feeling of what was coming "for a while now… actually since we've been working… together, at least." Adam played with the fur on the sheets, Blake could tell that these feelings were completely foreign. Still, Blake didn't stop her, he just wanted to hear it from her "and… I think… I think" she cleared her throat "I think I've… fallen, for you." Blake knew it; she was always so open and kind to him ever since they started working together despite her being cold and almost rude to other members of the White Fang. Blake gave her patience and warmth that no one else really offered, and they just became attached, deep down Blake felt the same way in a sense. Occasionally the feeling would come up in his stomach and make his head swim, but he didn't act, but now that Adam did, he's finding these feelings fluttering back, and he's fine with all of that "Adam." He said gently "thank you for telling me, I've… felt the same" Adam didn't move, only a small smile formed on her face "in fact, I was waiting for you to say something."

"Thank you Blake… for waiting" Adam put her head on Blake's shoulder "do you want to move out Adam?" She shook her head "I'm so tired, just let me sleep" Adam wasted no time flopping back down on her bed and quickly falling asleep. Blake smiled, wrapping the covers around her shoulders, Adam snuggled the blanket closer and soon was in a deep sleep "goodnight Adam, sleep well" He leaned over and gave her a tender kiss. Adam smiled when sleeping, Blake left her alone for now and heading outside "everything ready sir?"

"The commander isn't feeling well, we'll postpone."

"Uh, o-okay sir, forgive me for saying but, is that wise?"

"The base will be there tomorrow, she'll be better tomorrow." The guard took that as an answer, Blake looked to the night sky to see a broken moon overlooking the whole of Remnant, and it reminded him of Adam in a way. Shattered but still beautiful to look at, and with time Blake will put her back together.

One piece at a time.

\/\/\/\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\

 _All RWBY characters belong to the soul devourer Rooster Teeth_


End file.
